


Have I Known You Twenty Seconds or Twenty Years?

by semperpugnandi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soft sex, fake dating au, kara honestly just gets really lucky in a multitude of ways, old flame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperpugnandi/pseuds/semperpugnandi
Summary: In an attempt to get her friends off her back, Kara decides to tell them a little white lie about starting to date her old college crush. But when her friends insist on meeting this "Lena" character, Kara wonders how she's going to pull off the lie. It's not like the woman she was in love with six years ago is just going to waltz into her favorite bar.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 916
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	Have I Known You Twenty Seconds or Twenty Years?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Valentines Day!! <3 I wrote this piece as a Valentines Day gift for my friend Duckie (Vaexar), and I hope all y'all enjoy it too!!!
> 
> Go check out Vae on Tumblr @aapzai!!

Kara had to put it to an end.

She understood her friends’ concerns, their good meanings, their honest attempts. She understood they were just trying to help and didn’t want her to feel left out and genuinely thought they were improving her current situation. She understood her role in the friend group as the only friend who hadn’t been paired off yet, who couldn’t participate in group dates or even just hanging out in general without feeling acutely out of place surrounded by happy couples.

Truly. She understood it. She had accepted it even, dealing with every awkward fifth- or seventh-wheel game night with the ease and grace of a professional at this point.

That was, until her friends decided she needed to find a date as well.

She had amused them in the beginning, going on dates with Jackie and Diane and Maya. They were overeager, indifferent and probably a bit insane, respectively. But she did it because her friends were worried.

When they showed no signs of stopping however, blazing past the three blind date disaster threshold Kara felt for sure would stop her friends, Kara began to panic. Their dates and suggestions became more out of the box, more sudden, springing them on her in the middle of writing an article at her desk, or through her intercom while she was trying to fight a skyscraper-sized fish-human hybrid (though Winn was chastised for this by Alex). But even as she tried to back out of dates and insist she was fine being alone, her friends still pestered her, seeing right through her attempts and knowing that she was longing to find someone who was right for her.

Unfortunately, her friends were just impressively bad at finding that person. Not that it was an easy task she supposed. She was a Superhero; she had to leave in the middle of most of her dates; her mundane work was dry to most people she tried to explain it to. She was attractive, but that tended to only attract more… enthusiastic women than she was looking for.

Nia was in the middle of going through a PowerPoint slideshow on her latest blind date find for Kara, an attractive woman named Katherine who worked as a lawyer, and Kara could already tell this woman would be off put by her appetite and Kara would be off put by her demeanor.

“Listen, Nia,” Kara tried to cut in, squirming to get out of the seat she somehow found herself in in one of CatCo’s conference rooms.

“ _And_ she also does volunteer work at the hospital,” Nia continued, ignoring Kara’s attempts to get out of her current situation.

“Nia, she seems great, but-” she began again, and Nia shot her a look that told Kara there was almost nothing she could say that would get Nia to cancel this date with Katherine. So Kara did what she did best.

She panicked.

“I’m already seeing someone,” she blurted out, and Nia paused a bit stunned, her mouth hanging open.

“You-” Nia stopped herself and blinked. “Seriously? You’re seeing someone? Since when? Who is it? When do we get to meet her?”

Now the real panic set in. She should set the record straight. Tell Nia she was lying before she got too deep into this for her to come back.

“Just since last week,” Kara then answered, mentally yelling at herself for caving. “It’s an old friend from college and we’re taking things slow, so I’m not going to bring her around to meet you guys anytime soon.”

Nia narrowed her eyes at Kara and studied her for a moment before questioning, “I call bullshit. I think you’re just trying to get out of this date.”

“No, I’m not,” Kara refuted, biting her cheek so she wouldn’t pout. “Her name is Lena. I was lab partners with her and had a massive crush on her in college and I just don’t want to ruin it by going too fast.”

“And if I ask Alex about this supposed crush on a _Lena_ in college lab?” Nia interrogated.

Kara let out a little breath and began to relax a little. “She’ll tell you exactly what I just did,” she promised, now incredibly relieved she had written essay length texts to her sister about her old college crush. This could work, she thought triumphantly. This could get her friends off her back about dating, and she was so proud of herself for thinking on her feet, she wondered why she hadn’t done this before.

Considering this all, Nia finally hummed and nodded. “Okay,” she relented. “I'm still checking with Alex, but if this is real, I’m happy you found something you want to pursue.”

“Me too,” Kara smiled at her effortlessly, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

After Nia had confirmed with Alex that Kara had indeed once had a crush on a Lena in college and it was plausible they would get together now, the friend group was notified of Kara’s new status update in approximately thirty seconds. They all wanted to know the same things Nia had, and Kara answered vaguely enough to keep them believing her, but also to not commit herself to anything.

Her plan was working perfectly. For weeks now, Kara had had uninterrupted work time, and when she joined people hanging out, they didn’t look at her sadly, but rather just asked her how Lena was and if she was planning on bringing her around any time soon. And her friends seemed content with her negatory answers.

For awhile at least.

During week six, Nia rolled over to Kara’s desk in her chair, and leveled a pointed look at her.

“So we’re all talking about having a date night at Al’s on Friday,” she informed Kara, who hummed in response, not looking up from her article. “You should bring Lena,” Nia continued.

Kara waved her off a bit despondent, saying, “I think Lena’s busy that night.”

“I thought you might say that, so here’s what I’m going to do: I’m going to call bullshit on this whole Lena thing again,” Nia announced, and Kara’s head whipped around and furrowed her eyebrows at her friend’s declaration. “I’ve given you ample amount of time to produce even a shred of evidence that this Lena character exists beyond just a crush you had in college, and finding none, I’m declaring you officially back on the market.”

Gritting her teeth, Kara protested, “You can’t just-”

“Unless, Lena can show up Friday night, or you can provide proof via a Facetime call or something of why she had to miss and where she is, I just don’t buy it, Kara,” she offered smugly, crossing her arms and knowing she had Kara backed into a corner.

Kara matched Nia gaze a bit frustratedly before finally sighing and giving in. “Alright,” she started, and Nia sat up a bit, as if she were waiting for Kara to admit she had been pretending that whole time. The words were on the tip of her tongue, and Kara opened her mouth to admit them, but a sudden strong urge to not see Nia’s victorious smirk made her press her lips back together and consider for a moment.

“I’ll bring Lena,” she finally admitted, and Nia stopped, once again caught off guard as she studied Kara with a confused and yet a mildly amused look.

“Okay, Danvers,” Nia nodded satisfiedly. “I’ll let everyone know. Can’t wait to meet her.”

As she walked away, she wore a smirk as if she had won anyways. Kara groaned and slammed her head down on her desk.

How was she going to get out of this one?

Right, so, Kara came up with a plan. A shaky plan. A probably impossible plan. But it was a plan nonetheless, and it was the only one that didn’t involve admitting to her friends she had been lying to them the whole time, so it was definitely the best plan she had.

No one--not even Alex--had ever seen a picture of the Lena, so all she had to do was go to the bar before everyone, find a girl who looked fairly similar to how Kara had described Lena to Alex all those years ago, and then bribe this woman into being her date named Lena for the night.

Easy.

Kara arrived at the bar a half hour before everyone else was set to arrive. She was hoping that would be enough time to find a girl and convince her to do this favor for her. She couldn’t be the first person to try to do something like this, right?

Letting out a huff and biting down on her cheek, Kara tried to shake out her jitters so she could just be her normal, smooth, charming self. If she was calm and seemed in control of the situation, it would be much easier to convince someone into this crazy plan, she was sure. Nodding to herself, she finally pulled the door to the bar open, and walked inside.

As soon as she entered, she was hit by the smell of alien and human alcohol intermixing, the sound of pool being played in the corner while a band sound checked in the opposite corner. Pressing her lips together, she scanned the room in search of anyone who could match the description she needed for the night.

Her eyes landed on a woman in a booth who was laughing. Kara’s thoughts lit up and as she made her way to walk over to the woman, another woman slid into the booth beside her, kissing her on the cheek. Right, so, that girl probably wasn’t going to be up for this.

Scanning the bar again, she felt the panic begin to set in as no one seemed to match the description-

Kara’s eyes locked onto a blur of a woman she saw out of the corner of her eye coming from the bathrooms. Her back was to Kara now, but she joined a group of what looked like her friends or maybe coworkers and didn’t make a move to seem romantically linked to any of them. Kara stared at her for a long moment, hoping maybe she would turn around, so Kara could be sure this woman matched well enough to Lena from college.

She felt a buzz in her pocket and took it out with a bit of dread attached.

**Nia** : [Heading over! Can’t wait to meet your girl ;) ]

Groaning, Kara knew she didn’t have a choice. This girl would just have to do. She could explain away any dissimilarities later.

Walking up behind the woman as one of her friends told a story, Kara decided to just go for it. Gently placing her arm on the side of the woman’s, she murmured, “Excuse me, could I ask a weird favor-”

Kara stopped and stared in shock when the woman turned to look at her curiously, and Kara’s eyes met a familiar green. The other woman’s eyes widened in surprise as well as her jaw dropped, taking in Kara.

“ _Lena_?” Kara asked after a moment, letting out a disbelieving laugh. Lena was here. Her lab partner and crush from over five years ago was sitting in a bar she frequented every week with her friends. And she somehow had gotten even prettier since college. “Oh my Rao,” Kara finally stuttered out, trying to play off what she had been doing. “It’s been what like six years?” she asked nervously, but when Lena just continued to stare at Kara a bit owlish, Kara quickly chided herself and cleared her throat a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, you probably don’t remember who I am- Uh, I’m-”

“Kara Danvers,” Lena finally filled in a bit breathlessly, a wide grin slowly spreading over her face. “Nine AM organic chemistry lab, sophomore year,” she continued, standing up and effortlessly pulling Kara into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I was just- not expecting to see you here. How are you?” she asked excitedly.

“I’m- I’m good,” Kara strained to respond. “I wasn’t really expecting to see you here either.”

“I actually just moved to town. My coworkers decided to take me out,” Lena clarified easily, wide smile never leaving her face. “What about you? I didn’t know you moved to National City after graduation.”

“Tried to keep tabs on me?” Kara inquired, unable to stop herself from teasing Lena a little. When Lena ducked her head and blushed a bit, Kara let out a little laugh and decided to let her off the hook. “I’m a journalist now at CatCo, actually,” she explained. “Mixture of my degrees. Cat lets me write for the tech section as long as I also cover public policy.”

“Wow, that’s awesome,” Lena responded. “Is that what the weird favor was going to be about?” she then asked curiously, a teasing smirk covering her lips, and Kara sobered up with a start, cheeks flushing as she remembered what she was trying to do.

“No, um, actually, it’s okay I can just ask someone else-”

“Kara?” Lena questioned a bit baffled but a smile still alight her face. “Come on, I’m too curious now. What favor do you need?”

At that moment, a loud group entered the bar, and Kara immediately recognized the laugh of James and the yell of her sister, and she visibly cringed. Times up.

“I, um, sorry it’s dumb,” Kara tried to explain, but Lena grabbed hers softly and looked at Kara patiently. “I just, kind of told my friends I have a girlfriend, and I don’t, so I was going to try to get someone to pretend, but I get that this is weird, because we know each other and we haven’t seen each other in six years and I’m just, kind of awkward in general, and um, feel free to stop me rambling at any time,” she explained, rocking on her feet nervously as Lena sideeyed towards the group of people Kara was pointedly not looking at before looking back at Kara.

With a little chuckle, Lena shook her head and commented, “You always did have a habit of making things messier than they had to be, didn’t you?”

“Hey Kara! Don’t hog Lena all to yourself, bring her over here!” Winn shouted from across the room, and their whole group burst into laughter as Kara’s face burned.

Lena raised her eyes at this and looked at Kara a bit confused. “Did you… know I was going to be here?” she asked, clearly wondering how her friend group already knew her name, and Kara squeaked.

“Um, no, I just, um,” Kara tried to fill in, her hands shaking as she tried to come up with any explanation besides the truth, and came up short. “I just gave them your name? As my fake girlfriend?” she finally admitted, sure her face was close to being on fire at this point.

Lena just stared at Kara a bit stunned at this. Kara had never so acutely wished a chunk of Kryptonite would fall from the sky and knock her out, mercifully saving her from the calculated stare of her ex-crush.

“Well then, I guess it’s lucky you found me then, huh?” Lena finally broke the tension between them, shaking herself out of her stupor. “Hey, I’ll see you guys on Monday. I’m going to catch up with an old friend,” she then directed at her coworkers, who all accepted this easily. Kara furrowed her eyebrows at Lena’s words, when Lena laced fingers with Kara’s and began dragging her over to be introduced to her friends.

They were greeted easily with a cheer, and Kara tried to dampen the blush on her cheeks as Lena beamed at her conspiratorially.

“Finally, we get to meet the infamous Lena,” James greeted, as he threw his arm around Winn.

Kara cleared her throat nervously and introduced, “Um, Lena this is James, Winn, Nia, Brainy, Kelly, and my sister Alex.” Kara swore she heard an uptick in Lena’s heart rate when she revealed her sister was joining them, but Lena took it all in stride and played her part perfectly.

“It’s nice to finally meet all of Kara’s friends. I was starting to think she was lying about your existence,” Lena greeted with a soft smile, her hand squeezing Kara’s arm teasingly, and the action made Kara hold her breath a bit.

Nia let out a little laugh as she narrowed her eyes at the couple and commented, “Funny, because we thought the same about-”

Winn cut her off with a not-so-subtle elbow, which earned himself a glare in return.

Clunkily, Kara snapped a bit into action then, pulling out chairs for both of them to sit with her friends, and before anyone could say anything, Nia popped up and announced, “I’m going to go get us a round. What do you drink Lena?”

“I’ll just have a whiskey on the rocks,” Lena replied easily, and Nia raised her eyebrows a bit at this.

“Now that is my kind of woman,” Alex commented, holding her hand up to give Lena a high five, who returned it eagerly. Kelly rolled her eyes a bit beside her girlfriend and locked eyes pointedly with Kara, who laughed a little at the exchange.

Nia left then, bounding up to the bar easily and ordering the drinks. A few moments later she returned to Lena’s side and announced, “Sorry, M’Gann just wants to see your ID quick.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows a bit at this, before her expression morphed into a knowing smile. Kara caught on to Nia’s plan immediately, and spoke up to stop it.

“Nia, seriously, she was just drinking with her coworkers here; there’s no way M’Gann-”

“It’s alright, darling,” Lena quieted her with a hand on her knee that made Kara feel a bit light headed. “Here,” she told Nia, digging into her back pocket and producing an ID.

“Holy shit,” Nia breathed out, her eyebrows raising, and while the rest of Kara’s friends were trying to pretend they weren’t interested by Nia’s findings, Kara could practically feel them all sitting on the edge of their seats. “It’s actually her guys,” Nia confirmed, holding the ID out for everyone to see, and a bubble of laughter erupted from Lena’s lips.

“Nia, seriously-”

“Oh come on, Kara. That’s something you would do, isn’t it?” Lena teased with a smirk. “Try to pass some random girl in a bar off as me?” she continued, an almost challenging glint in her eyes, and Kara bit down on her cheek.

Nia scoffed, handing back Lena’s ID and commenting, “I literally put money on it.”

Shaking with laughter now, Lena beamed up at Nia and shrugged, “Sorry to disappoint I guess.”

“No!” Nia defended, beginning to blush. “I’m upset I lost money, but I’m happy Kara finally found someone. It’s kind of impossible to find anyone she’s clicks with like you two clearly do,” she explained, and this quieted Lena a bit and stilled Kara. “Anyways, I’m going to go get the drinks now!”

As she once again ran to the bar, Kara and Lena were left with the now more authentic scrutiny of their companions.

“So how did you guys reconnect?” James asked after a moment, and Lena looked at Kara curiously. Kara knew what she was asking: had Kara already given a story she would need to corroborate? Luckily Alex answered for her.

“Kara hasn’t given us many details because she was afraid she’d jinx it or something,” she supplied with a roll of her eyes. “Wish she had had that kind of restraint when you two were in college and she would send me essays about the specks in your eyes.”

Coughing surprised and slamming her knees against the other side of the table, Kara looked up at Alex with wide eyes and a betrayed look as her sister just snickered.

“Are you holding out on me, Danvers?” Lena asked with an eyebrow raised. “I’ve definitely never heard of prose being written about me.”

“Oh it was _constant_ ,” Alex filled her in with a shit-eating grin, and Lena happily welcomed the information as Kara dropped her head down on the table in embarrassment. She was almost convinced it would have been better to confess to the lie in the first place at this point. “ ‘Alex, she touched my hand today.’ ‘Alex, I made a list of 82 things that are perfect about her.’ ‘Alex, today we shared extended eye contact, and I swear she looked at my lips.’ ”

“Okay!” Kara interrupted her head shooting up and her eyes glaring daggers at her sister. “That’s enough down memory lane!”

“Oh but we were just getting to the good stuff,” Lena teased, and Kara turned to her with a bit of a pout that Lena merely laughed at and shook her head.

Nia returned with their drinks then, and everyone dissolved into their own separate conversations. Winn discovered Lena was working with a local tech company on designing industrial robots and held her every word with rapt attention. Kara sat a bit stiffly with her arm wrapped around Lena, cringing a bit as she put it there, but Lena naturally leaned into the gesture.

The first round of drinks passed by quickly, and soon both Alex and James had gotten subsequent rounds for the table. The more alcohol that warmed Kara’s body, the more comfortable she became with Lena’s body pressed into her side, Lena’s arm sitting between her legs, Lena’s head resting against her shoulder. Kara was beginning to wonder what was more intoxicating: the drinks or being in Lena Luthor’s presence once again.

It didn’t help that Lena effortlessly seemed to fit in with her friends, and her friends seemed to take to her immediately. There was a heavy feeling settling in her chest; she had managed to keep her friends from finding out the truth a little longer, but what happened now?

What happened when the night ended, and Lena didn’t want to pretend to be her girlfriend anymore, and they both went their separate ways for six more years?

Kara was pretty sure the sour taste in her mouth had nothing to do with the idea of revealing to her friends it truly had been a hoax the whole time. For the first time since she started this lie, she wasn’t worried about her friends finding out she was pretending; she was worried to stop pretending.

She was drunk, she scolded herself, as she took another sip of the Aldebaranian rum. She was drunk and reading too much into an old friend doing a favor for her. So what if Kara was head over heels for Lena in college? So what if her mind wandered to her from time to time over the past six years? So what if this all felt like a very large blinking sign from the universe?

Lena wasn’t hers to have, and she was being selfish for even considering-

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Lena leaned in and whispered, cutting off Kara’s thoughts. Kara looked down at her and her expression softened as she took in Lena’s tender smile and slightly glazed over eyes.

“I’ll come with you,” Kara responded automatically, and she ignored her mind when it told her Lena seemed to smile wider at this.

As they escaped from the table, fingers interlaced and pulling each other to the other side of the bar, Kara allowed herself to send out one ( _one_ ) prayer to Rao that she would get more than just this night with Lena. Even platonically. Kara would take anything she could get from this woman.

It wasn’t until Kara entered the bathroom with Lena, and the door shut behind them that Kara remembered it was a single restroom with no stalls. Faltering a bit, Kara tried to clear her throat, wondering if it would be weird to back out and give Lena privacy, but also knowing her friends would give her shit if she did.

“Sorry, I can, um, wait outside if you want?” Kara offered awkwardly, and Lena just scrunched her nose and giggled. “I just wanted to check in on you though?” Kara finally supplied, not sure how to take Lena’s answer. “On how you’re doing? I know they can be overwhelming.”

Lena shook her head at this and assured Kara, “They’re all fantastic. I hope I’m not overstepping by making it seem like I’ll be back again.”

Kara’s throat tightened as she shook her head slightly. “Not at all. You’re welcome back whenever so long as you swear not to ever talk to my sister about anything I ever said in college again,” Kara tried to offer lightheartedly, and Lena laughed a little as the air settled heavily around them.

“Kara can I ask-” she began before shaking her head a bit. Steeling herself this time, she looked Kara in the eye and inquired, “Did you use my name for a reason?”

Kara’s stomach churned as she stilled a bit at the question. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks as she tried to steady her breathing and come up with an answer. “I guess I just thought it would be easier to tell them about an actual girl I used to like,” she finally offered quietly, her body tense as she waited for Lena’s response.

Lena looked up at her curiously at this. “Used to?” she asked a bit breathlessly, and Kara swore she felt her heart drop as Lena’s eyes flicked down to Kara’s mouth.

Licking her lips, Kara opened her mouth to respond, when there was a bang on the door.

“Hey, no hooking up in the bathroom!” Nia called out from the other side of the door. “If you do it, Alex and Kelly will do it, and once they start, they don’t stop, and I would prefer to drive them home at a maximum of a PG-13 level.”

The tension in the air had dissipated for the time being as Kara and Lena both shared a giggle, and Lena made her way towards the door.

“Don’t you have to go to the restroom?” Kara stopped her suddenly, and Lena smirked at her softly and winked before pushing the door open.

When they arrived back at their table, Alex was pulling on Kelly’s arm, who was only half resisting her girlfriend’s plea.

“Oh good, backup!” Alex cheered as she saw her sister and Lena walk up. “You guys will go out on the dance floor, right?” she inquired, and Kara and Lena shot each other a look before Lena shrugged.

“Sure,” she answered easily, which was the final blow Alex needed to reluctantly drag her own girlfriend out to the dance floor. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand effortlessly, and Kara tried not to focus on how comfortable the feeling of Lena’s hand in hers was beginning to feel.

Instead, she followed Lena out to the floor, happy to allow her to lead, and happy to watch a bit off to the side as Lena began to sway her hips to the beat and run her hands through her hair.

When Lena realized Kara hadn’t followed her all the way out onto the floor, she turned around and shot her a questioning smile, and Kara knew in that moment, there was no coming back from Lena Luthor.

Noticing Kara still not make a move to come dance with her, preferring standing and staring agape on the side of the dance floor, Lena laughed a little and swayed over to Kara, grabbing her hands and gently placing them around her own hips.

Looking up at Kara wide-eyed, Lena questioned softly, “Is this okay?”

Kara nodded before she could fully process the question.

Taking her eagerness as a sign to push a little further, Lena grabbed the front of Kara’s t-shirt and pulled her back towards the dance floor slowly, their eyes never leaving one another’s. When they were placed in the middle of the crowd with people pushing up on them from all directions, Lena snaked her hands up to wrap around the back of Kara’s neck as Kara dropped her head and rested her forehead against Lena’s, breathing shallowly as Lena’s gaze intensified.

As Lena’s hips began to push up and grind against Kara’s, Kara’s hands began to wander downward and settled on Lena’s ass, just lightly placing her hands there at first, as if she hadn’t been pointedly trying to not stare at Lena’s skintight jeans all night and think about an opportunity to allow her hands to roam a little.

Lena seemed to respond eagerly to the development, however, digging her fingers a bit into the hair at the base of Kara’s neck and pulling her a little closer. Her hips were still swaying, and Kara became bold enough to tighten her grip a bit and tug Lena flush against her so she could feel every small movement the woman made.

Catching her breath, Lena looked upwards at Kara, and when she saw Kara staring intensely at her lips, it seemed to snap something inside of her.

Leaning in close, Lena murmured in Kara’s ear, “Take me home?”

Kara pulled away a bit startled at this, but without a moment’s hesitation once seeing the sincere expression on Lena’s face, she began to tug Lena off the dance floor to go retrieve their things promptly. Lena quickly threw on her coat and grabbed her purse, happy the only two of Kara’s friends still left at the table were otherwise preoccupied with each other at the moment to question the two of them.

As they both stumbled out into the cold of the night, Lena wrapped her arms around herself as Kara turned to her and asked, “Did you drive here? You can’t drive home right now.”

“I’m sobering up,” Lena argued weakly, but she honestly didn’t care how they got back to her apartment right now, so long as they made it there promptly.

“I’ll call a Lyft,” Kara supplied easily pulling out her phone.

“You could just fly me home?” Lena threw out after a moment.

“Uh-” Kara began, a bit flabbergasted and trying to put together what Lena had just said to her.

“Wait shit,” Lena started, beginning to panic as her words hit her. “I’m so sorry that was way overstepping. Just ignore me; I don’t know anything; I’m drunk,” she tried, averting her eyes a bit and hoping Kara would for some miracle or another just drop it.

Clearing her throat a bit, Kara finally joked a bit, “You just told me you were sobering up.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m sober yet,” Lena argued effortlessly, her eyes raising to meet Kara’s, and she felt the immense guilt weight down on her as Kara’s expression became more serious. She hadn’t meant to give away that she knew. It was probably a really big secret Kara had to keep for her own protection and Lena had just blurted it out like it was-

“So you know?” Kara finally asked, her voice more patient and bashful than Lena was expecting. The moment their eyes met, Kara had her answer, and she let out a long breath before laughing a little and shaking her head in confusion. “How?”

Lena chewed on her lip, contemplating her answer. Of course she knew how. She just wasn’t sure how that how would come across right then. Finally she sighed, took a step closer to Kara, and brushed aside her hair to rest her fingertips on Kara’s scar as Kara held her breath. “I used to stare at this scar when you were really concentrated in the lab,” she admitted, her cheeks a bright red. “I always just wanted to touch it and ask you where it came from, because no matter how much shit you broke or how much you fucked up in the lab, nothing seemed to hurt you or ever leave you marked, much less scarred. So when you moved to National City, and Supergirl debuted, and she had the same scar…” Lena trailed off shyly, lowering her hand and shrugging her shoulders a bit, afraid to meet Kara’s eye.

“So you _did_ keep tabs on me,” Kara finally concluded a bit smugly, and Lena let out a little laugh before playfully punching Kara in the arm.

“Shut up.”

Kara beamed down at Lena, surprisingly not worried at all that her hero alias was already out of the bag. In fact, it was almost like a weight off of her shoulders. Anything that happened from here happened with the truth out in the open between them.

“Did you-” Kara started after a moment, but quickly shut her question down. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Lena looked up at her curiously.

“No it was stupid. Way overstepping,” Kara clarified with a strained smile.

“Oh come on. We’d be even then,” Lena argued pointedly, and Kara let out a long breath, knowing Lena wouldn’t drop it.

Eventually her curiosity won over, and she asked slowly, “Did you come out to National City hoping you would run into me again?” She bit her lip after she asked it, nearly cringing after hearing the question aloud and nearly bolted right then and there.

Lena pressed her lips together before responding, “That possibility definitely didn’t discourage me from coming out here.”

At that moment, Kara felt so light, she was sure she would be able to fly even without her powers.

“So what do you say, Supergirl?” Lena then asked again, regaining some of her confidence. “Fly me home?”

As Kara landed on the balcony with her arms tightly wrapped around Lena, she gently sat the woman down and let out a long breath, taking in the apartment behind her and commenting, “You have a big place.”

Snorting softly, Lena shook her head and looked up at Kara teasingly. “Want to see the bedroom? It’s the only interesting room in the place,” she asserted with a smirk, and Kara stuttered a bit as the full extent of the situation she was in began to hit her.

Lena Luthor invited her back to her place. Lena Luthor invited her into her bedroom. Lena Luthor was grinding against Kara on a dance floor before she insisted Kara take her home with a certain amount of fire in her eyes. Kara wasn’t fully convinced at this point that this wasn’t some sort of hallucination.

“Shit, sorry,” Lena stopped herself laughing a little. “I know this is a lot at once. We don’t have to-”

“No!” Kara cut her off, biting her lip as she stared at Lena. “It’s not- It’s not that, trust me,” she murmured quietly. “It’s just been a lot of build up hasn’t it? At least for me-”

“Me too,” Lena agreed readily, her voice soft and her expression sincere as she took Kara’s hands into her own and looked back up at Kara’s eyes.

“I want all of that,” Kara clarified quietly. “I just want to make sure I do this right first.”

Before Lena could question her, Kara brought her lips down on Lena’s, and she felt the other woman surge up into her reflexively, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. It was perfect and soft and even better than Kara imagined kissing Lena Luthor would feel like. She always imagined Lena would taste sweet, but she never quite considered how warm it would make her feel. Kara’s arms snaked around Lena’s waist, as she pulled her flush up against her once again, and once again causing Lena to gasp slightly.

This time, Kara used this to her advantage, gently grazing Lena’s lip with her tongue and causing her to hold her breath. When Kara seemed intent to keep teasing with her tongue, Lena took matters into her own hands. Pressing more forcefully against Kara, Lena pulled her down harder into the kiss, meeting Kara’s tongue with her own and smiling proudly when she felt Kara’s body stutter this time at the feeling of Lena in her mouth.

In half a beat, however, Kara knew exactly how to take back the control. Sliding her hands down Lena’s waist, they found their grip just under her thighs, and Lena seemed to read in the moment what Kara’s intent was, for as Kara went to lift Lena up, she expertly jumped up and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, as Kara walked them forward to press Lena’s back against the door to the balcony a bit desperately.

Lena’s hands were buried deep into Kara’s hair at this point, digging into Kara’s scalp as if she were hanging on for her life, her mouth meeting every ebb and flow of Kara’s with ease and letting out a soft whimper when Kara bit her lower lip and sucked on it just enough to make Lena buck her hips slightly against Kara. Pressing forward even further, Kara pinned Lena’s hips against the glass wall of the balcony with her own, causing Lena to grind down once again.

Moaning, Lena pulled back a bit then, much to Kara’s dismay as she looked up at her, and Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s and whispered, “Bedroom. Please. Last door on the left down the hallway.”

Kara had them there in a second, gently placing Lena on the bed and crawling over her so as to once again resume their kissing. Kara’s lips soon began to wander, however, exploring her neck and experimenting with different ways to elicit a moan from the other woman. Her favorite so far was from sucking on the spot right next to her mole and-

“Kara,” Lena rasped. “Please.”

At this, Kara stopped and looked up at Lena with a bit of a smirk on her face. “Please what?” she inquired, staring up at Lena innocently who groaned at the question.

“You know what,” she shot back, only mildly annoyed. Lena grabbed Kara hand then and dragged it down to her waist before sliding it under her shirt so she was now touching her bare skin. “Just- Please, Kara. I’ve waited long enough don’t you think?”

Kara made a sort of strangled noise at this, surging forward to press Lena back down into the mattress with a kiss before pulling back and instructing, “Take your shirt off.”

Lena jumped into action, lifting her back far enough off the bed so she could remove her shirt while Kara worked to undo her jeans and lift her up just enough to slide them off of her. When she was left in just her underwear and bra, Kara’s mind seemed to short circuit a bit, taking her all in, before looking up at her with a wide smile and leaning over her enough to kiss her again.

While her tongue once again pressed into Lena’s mouth, her hand began to wander up her inner thigh at an agonizing pace that caused Lena to hiss with displeasure and grind her hips down into the mattress a bit, signalling her need to be acknowledged.

Kara knew Lena was right however, they had waited long enough for this moment, and as much as she was trying to draw Lena out, she wasn’t sure she could withstand the tension much longer either. So instead of continuing to tease, she moved her hand up to press on the outside of Lena’s underwear, and Lena gasped, pulling away from Kara’s lips.

“What do you need?” Kara asked, her mouth against Lena’s neck and punctuating her question with a kiss. “What will make you feel good? I’ve wanted to make you feel good for so long.”

“Fingers,” Lena managed to choke out, her head rolling back onto the bed. “Please-”

Her words were cut off by a noiseless gasp as she felt Kara enter her, and she rolled her hips down instinctively and finally let out a high-pitched moan. Kara seemed to take this as a thumbs up, for a moment later, she began slowly pumping in and out of Lena, pressing harder with each entrance and leaving Lena feeling a bit breathless at the sensation.

“Fuck, Kara, I’m going to-” Lena began, but soon became distracted as Kara pushed Lena’s bra aside with her free hand and began to suck on her nipple. With a sharp breath intake, Lena’s hands searched for anything to hold onto and eventually settled for Kara’s hair, digging her nails into Kara’s scalp for grounding while her body pressed down to meet the rhythm of Kara’s fingers.

“I’m not going to last long-” Lena gasped out then a bit desperately, and Kara quickly abandoned her sacred work worshipping Lena’s breast and instead pulled herself up to meet Lena in a deep kiss while she increased her hand’s speed.

Breaking from the kiss for a second, Kara murmured, “Come for me.”

With one last moan, Lena pulled Kara back down on top of her to crash their lips together before the tightly coiled energy was released and she came over Kara’s hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered breathlessly, a moment later with Kara resting on top of her, her hand still buried in Lena. “Six years build up and you still don’t disappoint,” she mused, and Kara chuckled a bit at this, rolling off of Lena onto the mattress beside her, staring up at the ceiling contently.

“Oh no you don’t,” Lena chided Kara as soon as she removed herself. Looking over at her a bit breathlessly, Lena declared, “I didn’t wait six years to be a pillow princess. Come here.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara responded dutifully with a smirk, shifting back over to Lena and smiling as she indulged in another long and long overdue kiss.

One day she would have to thank her friends for forcing her into one last first date.


End file.
